An Unexpected Guest
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: When Burn finds out he can't get into his room, he's forced to share a bed with his hated rival Gazel! But with every night they spend together, feelings begin to blossom. As the two grow closer, will more than sleeping happen?
1. An unexpected guest

**A/N: Finally a new Chaos story! It's probably not the most original plot but I hope you like it anyway. Please enjoy and leave a review, miina-san!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night at Aliea Gakuen. The captain of Prominence made his way through the dark base as he eyed the starry, cloudless sky through the passing windows. He had used the soccer field of the school for most of the day in order to train his team for the upcoming battle against the rest of the world. The members of Prominence had decided to call it a night around 11 pm, but Burn, determined to make his team the strongest, had continued training for two more hours.<p>

He let out noiseless yawn as he passed various rooms of other Aliea students. The Prominence department was located farthest from the field, and so Burn had to pass every other team area in order to get to his room. Playing around with his soccer ball a bit, he noted how every hallway he crossed was dark and deserted, indicating that he was the last student awake. Burn grinned in satisfaction. This meant he was training the most, and was thus growing stronger than the others. Burn wasn't particularly worried about Gemini Storm or Epsilon, as his team was better than Reize's and Desarm's by default. It was Diamond Dust and Gaia that tended to concern him, seeing as they were master rank teams just like Prominence. Gazel and Gran also shared the habit of thoroughly pissing him off with their careless attitudes, as if they were better than him. Burn angrily clenched his fist. He would show them.

He perked up out of his thoughts when he heard a walking noise ahead, proving against his theory of being the only one awake at this hour. Burn figured it shouldn't be too much of a problem, until he realized where he was: in the Diamond Dust department. That couldn't mean…

It could. Gazel, dressed in blue pajamas, rounded the corner in front of Burn, nearly bumping into the other boy. He widened his eyes in surprise when he saw the fierce captain of Prominence stand before him, but quickly regained his usual posture and sent him an emotionless expression.

For one moment, Burn was about to lash out and make an offensive remark, but decided against it. Gazel wasn't worth insulting, especially at this hour. Burn felt another yawn come up and quickly passed his fellow captain, not wanting Gazel to see him tired. He wasn't going to let him think he was weak, that's what that slimy brat was hoping for.

Burn entered the hallway Gazel had come from and stopped for a moment to listen to what the other boy was up to. When he heard fading footsteps, he figured an argument between them wasn't going to ensue tonight. He quickly made his way to his own department, wondering what Gazel was doing up at 2 in the morning. He wasn't conducting a secret plan, was he…? Ah well, he would find out tomorrow. Burn finally arrived at his room, determined to get some sleep.

As with all other bedrooms in the academy, his door was sealed and could only be opened through a code you had to enter on the right. Burn did exactly that, as he had done many times. But unlike those other times, the door refused to open for him. Confusedly, the boy attempted to enter the code again, but his room remained inaccessible. Burn felt a mix of impatience and panic rise inside him as he tried the code a few more times, but to no avail. He ended up slamming the door with his flat hand and whispered a curse to himself. For some reason, he had been denied access to his own room, which meant he had no place to sleep. There was no room with couches where he could crash if need be, and he definitely wasn't going to spend the night on a kitchen table.

Burn gritted his teeth, realizing the only way he would get some decent sleep tonight was to borrow someone else's bed. He instantly refused to seek help from all members but Prominence's. But they were all asleep, as was everyone else in the base. If he woke them up now, he would disturb their sleep and thus decrease the chance of them doing well during training, which would result in a black spot during future matches. He was also scared of giving them the wrong idea, seeing as they knew him as the strong, independent leader. He couldn't let his image be swayed by something stupid like this.

Burn then realized that there was one person awake aside from him. He knocked himself on the head a second later. Sleeping in Gazel's room? Asking him for help? No way. Compared to that, a yawn was a sign of epic toughness. This would totally humiliate him, it would give Gazel the perfect chance to embarrass him in front of the entire academy. Unless… he turned the situation around. Sleeping in the same bed as the captain of Prominence would mean an equal amount of humiliation on Gazel's part, which meant he probably wasn't going to tell anyone else. And while caring for a decent rest for his teammates, Burn would only profit off Gazel getting too little sleep. Even if he despised the mere thought of being in that boy's room… it seemed like the only option.

* * *

><p>Gazel had only been back in his room for a few minutes when he heard a knock on the door. He was brushing his teeth at the moment, so he wasn't very pleased to know he had a visitor. He checked the clock to remind himself that the hands were nearing half past two. Who could be bothering him at this hour? For all they knew, he was sound asleep. Could a member of Diamond Dust need his help with something urgent?<p>

When the person on the other side of the door started knocking more impatiently, Gazel became certain that it was one of his teammates. Figuring something serious had happened to them, he made his way to the door without finishing his tooth-brushing first. When he opened up, he realized he should've done so, because the toothbrush nearly slipped out of his mouth when it opened in shock.

Burn was standing in his doorway, wiggling uneasily with his hands in his pockets. He was dressed in his Prominence uniform like before, making Gazel wonder why the hell he was here instead of getting some sleep. "Yo," he muttered.

"Buwn?" Gazel stumbled with the toothbrush still in his mouth. He quickly took it out and then remembered his lips were covered in toothpaste. The realization that Burn was seeing him in this state, tired, dressed in pajamas and with his mouth covered in toothpaste, brought a blush to his cheeks. Burn had seen him only a moment earlier in his PJs too, but he hadn't stopped to think that being seen this way was rather embarrassing, especially if it was Burn.

Gazel wasn't the only one blushing, though. As if trying to hide some sort of embarrassment of his own, Burn rushed past the boy inside his room. "I'm sleeping here tonight," he announced without making eye contact.

Gazel's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha-? Do you have any idea what time-" He abruptly broke off his sentence when Burn started to undress in front of him, leaving his clothes on the floor. Without any further explanation, he hopped into bed, now wearing only his boxers. Just the sight of a nearly naked Burn increased the blush on Gazel's cheeks tenfold.

But he quickly shook himself out of his daze when he reminded himself what was going on. Burn, the proud captain of the rival team Prominence, was invading his bed out of nowhere in the middle of the night?

"What the hell are you doing?" Gazel exclaimed, moving closer to the bed. "It this some kind of joke?"

Burn, facing away from him, muttered "Code not working" to the wall rather than to Gazel himself. It took him a moment to figure out that he probably meant the code needed to access his room.

Gazel then realized that Burn didn't have a place to sleep, but that didn't make him sympathize with his situation. "I don't care," he said angrily, and he started tugging the duvet that Burn had pulled up to cover himself. "Sleep in the hallway, in the kitchen, I don't care, but get out of my bed!"

"I'm sleeping here," Burn repeated with annoyed expression. He started to tug at the duvet as well, glaring at Gazel who glared just as much back.

"Why here?" Gazel asked him, having completely forgotten that he should probably wash his mouth before getting into any fights. "Just go to one of your teammates!"

"I'm already here, I might as well stay," Burn insisted angrily. He clearly wasn't going to let go of the blanket, which infuriated Gazel even more.

"You're not sleeping in my bed!" he hissed. He suddenly let go of the blanket, causing Burn to fall back and hit the wall. Gazel took advantage of the moment and grabbed him by the wrists, pulling him off his bed. "Sleep on the floor or something!"

Burn stared at him as if he'd just uttered something completely insane. "The floor?" he protested, pulling his wrists back. "I'll catch a cold."

"Of course you will, you're in your _underwear_!" Gazel felt how just saying those words made his cheeks warm. "Put some clothes on!"

"But I always sleep in my boxers," Burn answered and exhaled a sigh. "Look, I dislike this just as much as you do. But my door won't open and I need a place to sleep tonight. Can't you just bite your tongue and deal with it? It's only for tonight."

"Only for tonight?" Gazel took a look at the clock and frowned when he realized it was almost 3. They both need some sleep, and seeing as the night was almost over anyway, it wouldn't be long before Burn buzzed off and could have his code system repaired.

"Alright, fine," Gazel muttered reluctantly. "But only for tonight, and don't hog all the space."

Burn sent him a grin, apparently happy with the permission. "I never do." He flopped back on the bed and disappeared under the blanket, moving to the wall side of the bed.

Watching him for a moment, Gazel let out a sigh as well. He had _not_ been expecting this, nor could he say that he was completely fine with it. But he had given in now, so all he could do was bear the situation for a few hours. At least it wasn't an entire night.

After finishing up (and checking the outside hall to make sure no one had seen Burn enter his room), Gazel moved over to the bed. Even though Burn had left enough space for him to take, Gazel remained standing for a moment, just looking at the other boy. Nevermind the fact that it had been years since he'd shared a bed with someone; why did it have to be _Burn_ of all people? Why did seeing him borrow his bed frustrate him and relieve him at the same time? He wasn't afraid of the dark, so what did he need him for?

Realizing he was probably thinking about this too much, Gazel decided to get into bed already and turned off the light. He tried to get comfortable on his side, which caused his butt to hit Burn's. Blushing at the unexpected touch, Gazel continued to wiggle awkwardly, often touching parts of Burn's bare skin. That didn't make it any easier.

"Oi," Burn growled, turning his head in his direction. "Stay still, will you?"

Gazel kept his face out of his sight to make sure Burn wouldn't see his red cheeks, even if the room was pitch-dark. "Be grateful I'm letting you sleep here," he muttered.

"Hmph." Burn kept quiet for a moment, but then asked an unexpected question: "What were you doing earlier?"

Gazel stopped moving. "What?"

"We met earlier, in the hallway. Why were you up so late?"

Gazel stared out in front of him, confused about Burn's sudden interest in his nightly activities. Then he figured it out and smiled a little. "Ah, you must be thinking I have some secret plan, right?" When he got no answer, his smile widened. "Not that it's any of your concern, but I always stay up this late. I was getting a midnight snack earlier. The better question is: what were _you_ doing, still in your uniform?"

Burn, stubbornly facing away from him, muttered: "None of your business."

"Hey, I told you what I was up to," Gazel reminded him, and he turned on his back in order to look at Burn. "It's only fair if you tell me the same."

"… I was training," Burn replied in annoyance, still not looking at him. "It's not like I was conducting some kind of secret plan either."

Gazel grinned. "That's good to know. It's not like you would be able to beat me anyway, secret plan or not."

Those words were more than enough for Burn to turn around and face him. "What was that?"

"Oh, still feisty even at this hour," Gazel commented, pretending to be impressed. "Do you ever blow off steam?"

"Shut up!" Burn snapped angrily. "Shut up and go to sleep!"

Gazel let out a snicker, but didn't answer him. He decided to do exactly as he said and closed his eyes, feeling tiredness wash over him. The late hour finally got to him and he quickly fell asleep, forgetting about the boy lying right next to him.

When Burn didn't hear an answer, he shut his eyes as well. He needed a moment longer to fall asleep, mostly due to the annoyance he currently felt. Even when they were sharing a bed, Gazel was still out to push his buttons. That conceited brat. As soon as morning came, he would get out of here and get his door repaired.

Burn shifted on his back and gazed at the ceiling. The more he thought about his current situation, the more he started to recall memories of him and Gazel sleeping in the same bed, many years ago. When they lived at Sun Garden, it was normal for the young orphans to sleep in the same bed, and Burn didn't recall ever having a problem sleeping next to Gazel. True, they didn't care much for each other, but they were never at each other's throats either. That part started when they joined Aliea Gakuen.

Burn exhaled a sigh when he reminded himself that the boy next to him was, in fact, his rival. Ever since Father founded the alien school, the children had been divided and trained to fight against each other. Even though Burn truly disliked Gazel for his arrogant attitude, he couldn't say he completely hated him. But he despised the boy enough to put up a tough front, as he refused to ever show his weak side in front of him. Tonight was no exception.

Burn decided he better remind Gazel to keep his mouth shut tomorrow, and with that thought, he fell asleep.


	2. Burn's accident

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! In answer to Hibisha's: the vacation fic is finished, but if it makes you happy, I have a new beach fic in mind! ^^ For now, enjoy this chapter, everyone!**

* * *

><p>The daylight of the following morning woke Burn up around 9 am. As soon as he opened his eyes, he noticed something peculiar: there was a strange weight leaning on his body. His chest, waist and even legs had been pushed against the bed, and whatever was holding them back wouldn't move when he struggled a little. That's when he fully woke up and realized it: Gazel was clinging to him in his sleep. His hand had been wrapped around his stomach, his leg across his thigh, and his head was resting soundly on his chest, nearly causing his silver hair to tickle Burn's nose.<p>

Burn let out a yelp at this sudden discovery. His cheeks started to flush as he attempted to wiggle his way out of Gazel's grip, but the other boy refused to move. It seemed he was out to get Burn even in his sleep. What was up with this kid?

"O… oi, Gazel!" Burn stumbled. He tried to push Gazel off of him, but it seemed his grasp only tightened everytime he tried to move.

"Gazel! _Gazel_!" Burn repeated, starting to feel a little desperate. He had only decided a few hours ago that he wouldn't show weakness to his rival, and now he was forcing him to stay down on his bed in his _sleep_? He couldn't believe the strength Gazel possessed while he wasn't conscious.

Burn was about to try and yell Gazel out of his sleep a fourth time, but at that moment, the other boy finally began to move. With a quiet moan, Gazel pulled back and turned on his other side, leaving his back to face Burn.

Burn got up as soon as he was free and just stared at Gazel in disbelief, his eyes wide with shock. Did he always move like this in his sleep? He hadn't imagined Gazel to be the hugging type at all, awake or not.

Burn took a look at the clock and realized his teammates were probably awake already. 8 in the morning was usually the time they'd all have breakfast. Burn figured he should get out of Gazel's room fast, as he wasn't the type to be late, let alone the type to sleep in a rival's bed. He couldn't let any of his players suspect something.

He stepped out of the bed to pick up his clothes, deciding he should take a quick shower – and then he realized he didn't have a shower to take. His room was still locked, after all.

"Dammit," Burn cursed out loud. He couldn't borrow someone else's shower, as that would look suspicious. Not just to the members of Prominence; he couldn't _ask_ anyone in the base to use their shower without seeming off. There was only one person who knew about his current problem… and seeing as that person was asleep, it was the perfect opportunity.

Burn took a moment to turn around and eye Gazel's sleeping face to make sure he hadn't woken up. A grin appeared on his face the next moment.

* * *

><p>Gazel woke up to the sound of running water. He sat up and rubbed his eyes some, listening to the ongoing noise. He then remembered there wasn't a fountain nearby and realized the sound came from his own bathroom.<p>

Gazel instantly checked the empty spot next to him, and then noticed Burn's clothes had disappeared from the floor. He couldn't possibly… Gazel jumped out of bed and rushed to his closet. When he opened the door and saw his favourite towel had disappeared, he gritted his teeth. What was Burn thinking, using his shower? Just because he was incapable of entering his own room didn't mean he was allowed to make himself at home in his.

Gazel perked up when the water stopped and looked at the bathroom door. It wouldn't be long before Burn emerged from there, having used his towel, his shower and his soap. Gazel clenched his fists in anger, but then decided he should save his energy for when Burn was actually finished. He would tell him what he thought.

As he waited, Gazel figured he had enough time to change his clothes. He turned his back to the bathroom door and fished his Diamond Dust uniform out of his closet. After pulling his PJ shirt over his head, he took a look in the mirror, and let out a sigh at his messy hair. It took quite the job to put it back in the usual model, but it was worth it. Gazel took off his shorts as well, put away his pajamas and jumped in shock when a voice greeted him from behind.

"Yo," Burn said, holding up his hand. Gazel turned around and saw he was wearing nothing but a towel – his towel. Burn had done a poor job drying himself, as he could see drops of water slide across his skin everywhere. When it occurred to him that this sight was even better than the one from yesterday, he turned away his head in embarrassment.

"B-Burn!" Gazel exclaimed, feeling his cheeks turn red. "Put some clothes on, you idiot!"

Burn raised an eyebrow, seemingly unaware of the effect he was causing on the other boy. "Why? You're barely wearing anything too."

His words made Gazel's cheeks go even redder when he realized he was right. He quickly snatched the Diamond Dust shirt off his chair and held it in front of his chest, before wondering what the hell he was doing.

It was clear from Burn's confused expression that he was thinking the same thing. Flashing a small grin, he said: "Oi oi, what are you doing? I'm not gonna harass you or anything."

Gazel pouted childishly and quickly pulled the shirt over his head, feeling a sense of relief now that Burn couldn't see his chest anymore. It wasn't so much the fear of being harassed… it was the fear of being looked at and disapproved of.

Gazel widened his eyes and hastily shook his head, trying to banish that last thought from his head. What did he care what Burn thought of him or what his body looked like? He was starting to hate the influence that kid had been pushing on him. Burn was an arrogant idiot who slept in his bed one night, that's all.

"Of… of course not, don't say ridiculous things," Gazel muttered and shot Burn a sharp frown. "You should get dressed and leave."

"Hmph," Burn scoffed as he retrieved his uniform and headed back for the bathroom. "Nothing would make me happier."

Glaring at the slammed shut door, Gazel put his hands at his mouth and added: "You better return my towel, Burn!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed as usual, and night soon fell upon Aliea Gakuen once again. Burn was currently training with his teammates, having occupied the soccer field like the night before. Even though most members of Prominence did outstanding work, it didn't go by unnoticed that their captain seemed a lot snappier today. Even when their passes or hissatsus couldn't be more perfect, he managed to find a detail he claimed they should work on, and never once pointed out the things they got right.<p>

Burn was aware of his attitude, but thinking of the source only snapped him out of concentration. He couldn't help but think about how he woke up this morning, trapped in Gazel's arms. The situation had bothered him quite a bit then, but when he recalled it now… he could only remember the warmth and softness of Gazel's body. Everytime those thoughts came up, Burn felt confused and frustrated, which caused him to vent towards his teammates. He knew they didn't deserve it and that they were doing their best, so why did Gazel keep popping up in his mind…?

"Burn-sama, look out!"

"What-?" Before he knew it, Burn suddenly lay face to face with the ceiling, right after which a stinging pain in his left foot caused him to cringe. As he tried to sit up, his teammates rushed over to him with worried faces.

"Burn-sama, are you alright?" Barra asked. She picked up the soccer ball that sat next to Burn, making him realize he'd stepped and slipped on it without even realizing.

Burn felt his throbbing foot with both hands and gritted his teeth at the pain. "I think I sprained my ankle," he growled.

The players of Prominence eyed each other for a moment, all of them concerned about their captain. It wasn't like Burn to first snarl at them and then actually be blind to a soccer ball. In fact, this was the first time it happened.

Burn raised an eyebrow at his quiet teammates and quickly said: "It just needs some rest. Nepper, you take over from here."

"Yes, Burn-sama," Nepper nodded.

"Can you stand?" Rean asked, ready to help him up.

Burn managed to get up on his own, although the motion only seemed to make the pain worse. "I'm fine," he claimed, not wanting his friends to worry about him too much. "Continue your training, I'll watch from the bench."

"No, Burn-sama, your foot needs to be looked at," Heat insisted. "If you do not take care of the injury-"

"You know damn well the only team with a medic is that blasted Gaia," Burn hissed, almost spitting out the last word. It seemed Father only thought of Gran's team as worthy of a medic, a fact that pissed him off.

The others seemed to converse through eye contact once again. They shared their hatred for Gaia with their captain, but they didn't agree with his pride that was big enough to refuse help from any team other than his own. However, they knew Burn wasn't one to sway from his own opinion, and his fierce attitude made them think twice about telling him what's best.

"… yes, that's true, Burn-sama," Heat muttered.

"They probably wouldn't help us either way," Nepper shrugged.

"Exactly. And we'll make them swallow that arrogance soon. Continue training!" Burn ordered.

The members of Prominence all nodded in respect. "Yes, Burn-sama!"

Burn slowly moved off the field, limping his way to the bench. As Nepper commanded the team behind him, he hit himself over the head for being so stupid. He had been off for most of the day, snapped at his friends without reason and even sprained his ankle through an accident he'd normally never let happen. And it was all because of Gazel and his weird sleeping habit. Burn gritted his teeth and shut his eyes for a moment, envisioning his rival. When would that boy finally leave his mind?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Forgive me for hurting poor Burn, I promise it'll only bring him and Gazel closer. XD Please review if you like, everyone!**


	3. Our childhood

**A/N: Everyone, thank you for all the reviews! You have no idea how happy each and every one makes me! You guys are great! -heart- Enjoy this chapter~!**

* * *

><p>Gazel let out a yawn as he passed the hallways of the Diamond Dust area. It was only 11 pm, but he felt worn out. Seeing as Burn had managed to hog the soccer field before him <em>again<em>, he had had no choice but to train outside with his team. Not only was training at Mt. Fuji tiresome due to all the rocks, it had also rained buckets for most of the day, both of which made the training harder.

Nearing his room, Gazel decided he would take a quick shower and then hop right into bed. At least Burn wasn't there to bother him this—

"—the hell?"

Just as he was thinking about the devil, the devious one himself appeared in his sight. Burn was sitting next to Gazel's bedroom door, looking at the floor with a pained expression.

"Burn?" Gazel rushed over, glaring at the other boy in disbelief. "What are you doing here? Isn't your door supposed to be fixed now?"

"It's still broken," Burn affirmed without looking at him. "And you're still the only person who knows about this, so I want to keep it that way."

"What—You had an entire day to get it fixed!" Gazel stumbled. "What have you been doing all this time?"

"Training," Burn simply answered and looked up at him. "And then I sprained my ankle. I tried to get to Father afterwards but my foot keeps bothering me."

"Of course it does, you idiot, you _sprained_—wait. You didn't actually get your door fixed_ before_ you went to train?"

"There's only one soccer field in the school, and training is most important," Burn grumbled, looking away again.

Gazel gaped at him with wide eyes. This guy was an idiot! He let out a tired sigh and went to enter the code to his room. "Whatever," he mumbled, "I'm too tired for this." When his door opened, Gazel sent Burn a strict look. "I'll take care of your ankle on the condition that you get your door fixed tomorrow, got it?"

Burn blinked in surprise. "Gazel… You're a medic?"

"I'm a captain," Gazel corrected him proudly, "but I know the basics. Every captain should if he wants to take proper care of his team, don't you think?"

Burn gritted his teeth and turned away his head, just so he wouldn't be able to see Gazel's victorious smirk. This kid was totally telling him that he brought his injury upon himself. Like he would let him.

"It's your fault, you know," Burn commented as he got up with more effort than he wished he needed. Stumbling past Gazel into his room, he shot the boy a glare and added: "And the fault of your stupid sleeping habit."

Gazel blinked in surprise. "Sleeping habit?"

Burn flopped down on his bed and continued to talk to the floor, seemingly too embarrassed to confront Gazel about this while looking him in the eye. A blush appeared on his cheeks as he explained: "You were… clinging to me this morning. Your arm was here," he pointed at his waist, "and your head was here," he moved his hand up to his chest. "I could barely move."

"What…?" Gazel's entire face went warm. He had actually hugged Burn in his sleep? Why didn't he tell him this before? And had his grasp really been so tight that the firey Burn failed to escape from it? Gazel felt so overwhelmed by embarrassment that he couldn't speak for a moment. He had actually embraced the one he considered his biggest rival.

Burn looked up at him when he didn't get an answer, and he was surprised to find out Gazel seemed to be struggling with this. He'd expected him to defend himself and claim it was an accident of some sort, as it, in fact, was. Then again, Gazel had acted a little off ever since he barged into his room the other night. So this meant he wasn't the only one feeling awkward about this situation. That made him feel both relieved and even more awkward.

"… you gonna fix my foot or what?" Burn muttered, fixing his eyes on his injured ankle as if to make a point.

Those words snapped Gazel out of his trance. "R-right," he stuttered. "I'll be right back."

Burn watched him leave the room and raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was up to. He gazed across the room while waiting for Gazel to return, and rolled his eyes when he noticed how tidy it actually was. Typical Gazel. Ever since they met, he had never once seen him make a deliberate mess, and Gazel had told him off many times when Burn didn't clean up their shared room at Sun Garden.

Burn eventually fixed his eyes on a drawer that was leaning out of the nightstand beside the bed. Curiously, he moved closer and spotted a square object inside. Burn peeked at the bedroom door to make sure Gazel wasn't coming back, and then took out what turned out to be a single framed picture. His eyes went wide as he instantly recognized the two children smiling at him. While a seven-year-old him was making a peace sign at the photographer, Gazel embraced him with both arms around the neck, flashing a grin without worries. They both looked like they didn't have a single concern in the world.

Burn shut his eyes as if trying to block the influence this picture had on him. Due to him and Gazel being rivals, he had tried so hard to erase the memories of them playing together, eating and sleeping together, being real friends… He had wanted to bury these images as deeply as he could, in fear of letting the memories get the best of him and bring back the desire to be friends with Gazel. The picture he was holding in his hand was enough to let that desire have the upper hand, and Burn started to treasure his memories involving Gazel once again. In the end, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that Gazel was his enemy… he still considered him his friend, deep in his heart.

"What are you doing?"

Burn nearly jumped through the ceiling at the sound of that voice. He instantly raised his head and looked straight into Gazel's eyes, which were so wide they nearly pierced through his. The other boy was standing at the door with an ice pack in his hands. He must've gone to the kitchen in search for some ice to tone down the swelling on Burn's ankle.

Gazel suddenly dropped the ice pack when he realized what Burn was holding. "Where did you get that?" In total panic, he hurried over and tore the picture out of his hands.

Burn stared at him in shock, just watching as he dumped it back in the drawer and slammed it shut. "It—it was in your drawer," he pointed out unnecessarily. "Gazel… why do you still have that picture?"

Gazel looked like he was about to explode. His eyes were squeezed shut, his teeth were tightly gritted, and Burn could swear he saw tears shine in his eyes. Gazel clearly hadn't wanted him to find that picture.

When Gazel turned to Burn with clenched fists, Burn backed away slightly, shocked to see the anger in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" Gazel shouted, nearly tripping over his own words. "Why do you keep harassing me? Is it not enough that we have to fight every single day? Do you have to invade my room and force me to take care of you too? What is the matter with you?"

"Gazel-" Burn was interrupted when the other boy suddenly reached out and grabbed a hold of his collar, pulling him close.

"Like I could forget! Like I could just forget the years we spent as friends!" Gazel continued. He bowed his head slightly, trying to hide the tears that flowed down his cheeks. "It's impossible… It's just impossible," he admitted quietly as his grip on Burn's collar tightened. "I can't stand you and your attitude sometimes, but… hating you… I can't… I can't forget…"

Burn watched as Gazel sank down on his knees in front of him, completely speechless. The only sound that filled the room was Gazel's sobbing, even though he was trying so hard to hold it back. Despite this being the first time Burn had ever seen him like this, he could relate to the feelings Gazel mentioned. The reason was that he felt the exact same way, and knowing they were still on the same wavelength even years later caused a soothing warmth to fill his chest.

Burn exhaled a small sigh as several memories of them together flashed through his mind. Just like Gazel, he was incapable of forgetting those innocent and carefree times.

"Gazel…" he repeated in a quiet voice, gently pulling his hands off his collar and letting them rest in his own. "I… feel the same way. You don't need to be embarrassed."

Gazel instantly stopped sobbing and raised his head to look at Burn. His sad eyes were filled with hope. "You… do?"

"I do," Burn confessed, blushing slightly. "Sure, I hate your guts sometimes, but… it's not like I _truly_ hate you." He smiled a little in order to comfort his friend. "I can't forget how we were either. It's probably… why I didn't mind sharing a bed with you last night that much. We've been doing it for years, after all."

The relief Gazel felt was clearly visible in his expression. He wiped away his last tears and managed to smile a bit as well. Just like Burn, he was carrying a shy blush. He remained quiet for a little while, but then got back up on his feet. "I better see to that ankle," he reminded the other boy.

Burn nodded in agreement and flashed a laid-back grin. Somehow, it felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, and it was a great feeling. Even though there were several moments when Gazel still tended to confuse him, he at least didn't have to feel ashamed anymore about treasuring the past.

Gazel went to retrieve the ice pack and sat down next to Burn, waiting for him to give him his foot. He noticed the slightest touch around the injured area made him cringe, so he was extra careful when he removed his shoe and sock.

As Gazel gently placed the ice pack on the swelling, he raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Burn. "Did you even_ try_ to take care of your foot?"

"Lay off, okay?" Burn crossed his arms and looked aside, pouting grumpily. "It was late, and I had to keep an eye on my team."

Gazel shook his head with a smile. "You still really are an idiot," he remarked. Without giving Burn the chance to come up with a comeback, he hopped off the bed and moved to his closet to take out a first-aid kit. Once the ice had taken care of the swelling, he placed Burn's foot in his lap and gently wrapped a piece of dressing around his ankle.

"There," he concluded with a proud smile. "That should do it."

"Thanks, Gazel," Burn muttered, smiling back at him. "Really… thanks."

"No problem," Gazel nodded. After he put the kit back in his closet, he took out a towel and a new pair of pajamas. "I'm going to take a quick shower," he informed Burn, looking at the other boy. "Get ready for bed, okay?"

"Sure," Burn answered, a little dumbfounded to see how Gazel apparently didn't mind him sleeping in his bed a second time. Once he had disappeared in the bathroom, Burn smiled to himself, figuring things were going to run more smoothly between them from now on. Even if their relationship was far from perfect… this was a good start.

Burn decided to take one last look at the picture before he'd get ready. When Gazel emerged from the bathroom, he smiled at the boy that had fallen asleep on his bed, the picture of them together resting on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next chapter: a little Gran/Reize cameo (can you tell these two couples are my OTPs)! ;3 And a not so little revelation, ku-ku-ku~**


	4. The revelation

**A/N: As always, thank you for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The two boys were woken up by a repetitive knocking sound the next morning. While Burn groaned and mumbled something to himself about five more minutes, Gazel sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing it was his bedroom door being knocked on. When he heard Rhionne's voice call his name, it finally got to him: one of his teammates was about to discover the peculiar guest in his bed.<p>

His eyes wide, Gazel turned to Burn and started to shake his shoulders. "Burn! Burn!" he hissed. "Hide, quick!"

Burn reluctantly opened his eyes and looked in Gazel's direction. "Mwuh? Hide…?"

"May I come in, Gazel-sama?" Rhionne asked from behind the door.

Realizing he wasn't going to get either of these two to do what he wanted them to, Gazel jumped up and spread the duvet on the entire bed to make sure Burn was covered completely. He then rushed over to the door and opened it, but only enough for him and his teammate to look each other in the eye.

"What is it, Rhionne?" he asked, panting slightly.

Even though Rhionne's face was basically a mask, she was visibly worried. "Gazel-sama, you were absent from breakfast this morning," she explained. "And, might I add… you don't look so good."

"What?" It was then Gazel finally realized he wasn't feeling quite okay. His nose was clogged, his eyes itched and a sore throat caused his voice to sound weak.

"Oh, no… I must've caught a cold from yesterday's practice in the rain," he concluded out loud.

"Should I tell the others today's practice is cancelled, Gazel-sama?" Rhionne asked.

"No, that's okay—ACHOO!" Gazel only just managed to keep the contents of his nose inside by squeezing it at the last moment. "… on second thought, I better rest for today. You guys go ahead and practice. Will you be okay leading the team today, Rhionne?"

"Of course, Gazel-sama," Rhionne answered and bowed in respect. "I shall inform the others of the situation right away. Feel better soon."

"Thanks," Gazel sniffed. After Rhionne left his room, he shut the door with a relieved sigh. She hadn't noticed Burn's presence. Gazel took a look at the clock and realized what she meant by her earlier comment: it was a little past 10 in the morning. His cold had probably made him oversleep.

Gazel exhaled another sigh and went to sit on the edge of his bed. He looked down at the bump under his duvet and shook his head some, seeing how Burn's hair tulip had managed to peek its way out. That guy…

"Oi, Burn," Gazel gently shook his shoulder again. "It's morning, wake up."

"Hmph…" The tulip disappeared under the blanket. "Five more minutes…"

"You've had your five extra minutes," Gazel reminded him. "Now get up. Do I need to remind you whose bed—ACHOO!"

Burn perked up from under the blanket and looked at him in surprise. "You caught a cold?"

"Ugh… yeah." Gazel opened the middle drawer of his nightstand and took out a tissue. After blowing his nose and dumping the used tissue in a trash bin, he looked over at Burn with a disapproving frown. "Guess whose fault that is."

Burn raised an eyebrow, confusedly. "Mine…?"

"If you hadn't stolen the soccer field I wouldn't have been forced to train outside," Gazel explained in a high-and-mighty tone.

"Oi oi, it was your own choice to practice outside," Burn reminded him.

"It was_ your_ own choice to think of me and end up spraining your ankle due to your clumsiness," Gazel struck back with a grin.

Burn sat up straight and shot him a glare, knowing he couldn't do much with his injured ankle. "You picking a fight?" he growled.

"That shouldn't surprise you," Gazel remarked, although his cheerful expression gave away that he hadn't forgotten about their resolve from yesterday. "Anyway, I've decided to rest up today. I told Rhionne to take over command as long as I'm sick."

Burn shifted and joined him at the edge of the bed, leaving his legs to dangle above the floor next to Gazel's. "Really? So that means we're both knocked out for practice, huh?" When Gazel nodded at the floor, he flashed a grin and nudged him softly. "Well, I guess all that leaves you is to take care of me."

Gazel perked up and looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"I can't go anywhere, remember?" Burn made his point by motioning to his injured foot. "So you'll have to bring me my breakfast."

Gazel stared at him with indignant eyes, but failed to come with a good reason as to refuse, seeing as there wasn't any. With a slight blush, he turned his head towards the floor again, feeling a bit embarrassed about the thought of bringing Burn his food. "… what do you want?"

"Cereal," Burn replied cheerfully, "with milk."

"Fine," Gazel grumbled as he got off the bed. "I'll get something for myself at the same time." He looked down at Burn, his eyes narrowed strictly. "But don't forget about fixing your door today. This isn't a hotel."

"Sure, sure," Burn shrugged, seemingly not too bothered with that little issue.

Gazel rolled his eyes at his laid-back attitude, but decided not to make too much of it. After changing in the bathroom, he left his room and made his way to the kitchen. He felt delighted to receive a couple of get-well wishes from Gemini Storm and Epsilon players, even though he knew this meant that either Rhionne was a blabbermouth, or he looked as miserable as he felt. Gazel hoped it was neither.

As he approached the kitchen, Gazel decided he should get a couple of aspirins to take during the course of the day. But when he got close to the door and heard Gran's voice from inside, he stopped in his tracks. One of the things he and Burn undoubtedly agreed on was their hatred for Gran. Gazel then realized he was talking to someone else, and that his choice of words was rather peculiar.

"… did you sleep well last night, Reize?"

"O-oh. Of course I did, Gran-sama." Gazel could tell by the tone of Reize's voice that he felt nervous, as he usually did when talking to his superiors.

A small snicker from Gran. "I told you to just call me Gran, didn't I? If you want… even Hiroto is fine."

Hiroto? Why would Gran ask a puny insect like Reize to call him by his real name? Tempted by curiosity, Gazel snuck closer and slowly peeked through the doorway. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the two other boys weren't only standing awfully close to each other, but Gran was caressing Reize's chin with his index finger as well. What was going on here?

"H-Hiroto-sa—no, Hiroto…" Reize corrected himself, a shy blush on his face. He was staring straight into Gran's eyes with a look that seemed to express more than mere respect.

Gran flashed one of his slimy smiles, although the effect it had on Reize seemed to be a charming one. "That's right," he confirmed. He then gently took Reize's chin between his fingers and leaned in slowly, making both Reize and Gazel's mouths fall open.

Gazel watched with shock as the two shared a gentle kiss in front of his eyes. It only lasted a couple of seconds, but much to his dismay, the image had been burned into his mind once the boys pulled back. These two were…!

"Will you sleep in my bed again tonight?" Gran asked Reize, still with that annoying smile plastered on his face. "Or do you want me to come to you?"

"H-Hiroto-sama…" Reize stuttered, his cheeks going even redder. He appeared to need a moment in order to reply, but he didn't get the chance to utter another word. A sudden sneeze made both him and Gran jump up and stare at the door in shock.

Gazel sniffed a couple of times as he entered the kitchen. Damn, that stupid cold had given him away. He wasn't sure how to react to the current situation, but then he decided he should probably pretend he never witnessed it. Even if he had seen enough for today, what Gran and Reize did was none of his business.

"… G-Gazel," Gran said awkwardly, trying to recover from the scare Gazel had given him. "Good morning."

"G-good morning, Gazel-sama," Reize repeated and took a bow in his direction.

Gazel just sent them a distant look, knowing that reaction wasn't far off from his usual one and that he could claim he wasn't entirely energetic due to his cold anyway. Which was true. After reminding himself what he came here for, he gathered a bowl and a pack of cereal and milk. He was about to get breakfast for himself as well, but then realized it would look suspicious with these two here. Burn, that idiot…

"Oh? It's not often cereal is your breakfast of choice," Gran remarked behind him. Gazel could tell by his voice that he was looking for a way out of the awkwardness caused by a near discovery of his and Reize's little secret. Leave it to him to solve the issue with a stupid, observant remark.

"It is today," he simply said. After he placed the bowl of cereal on a plate, along with a couple of aspirins, he quickly made his way out of the kitchen. He didn't need Gran to ask about his health as well.

As he walked away from the kitchen, Gazel could swear he heard a sigh of relief behind him. He gazed down absentmindedly, thinking about what he'd just seen. Gran and Reize were apparently in a relationship that involved kissing… and sleeping in each other's beds, just like Burn did with him. When the image of them kissing flashed through his mind, Gazel quickly closed his eyes, as if to erase it as quickly as it came. He had never thought about kissing Burn, or being in a romantic relationship with him. But if that was what he actually desired… that would explain why Burn's opinion mattered to him so much, and why felt embarrassed everytime Burn was intimate with him. It all fitted together.

Gazel started to think about the two of them sharing a kiss again, and he noticed how the mere thought made his heart beat faster. He realized he truly wanted to kiss Burn, to hold him and be close to him… Even if his mind told him over and over that it was wrong, Gazel couldn't deny the fact… that he might actually be in love with Burn.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is a little short, but the next chapter makes up for it with a buttload of fanservice, promise! ;3 Look forward to it, mina-san! Review if you like!**


	5. The massage

**A/N: Right, so I was looking forward to giving you guys this fanservice chapter, but it appears some people don't like it when fanservice goes to deep. I'm gonna say again: don't like, don't read. I love to make you guys happy with my stories but if you're not into what I write, that's really. Not. My. Problem. If you don't like it, ignore it and leave, it's that easy. You're allowed to have an opinion but it doesn't help me nor you when you leave a useless review critisizing the contents of my stories. I'm not going to change my stories just because you don't like what's in them, I write for myself and for the people who enjoy my writing. Many people are sensitive and can't just get over hurtful reviews, no matter how small they are. This chapter doesn't contain sex but it _does_ contain intimacy, so if you have a problem with that, turn back now. You've been warned. To the lovely people who've enjoyed the story up till now, enjoy the last chapter, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Burn was still sitting on Gazel's bed when the other boy returned. He perked up with a smile when he saw the bowl of cereal and remarked: "About time, I'm starving!" He happily took over the plate and placed it on his lap, about to dig in, but then noticed the distance in Gazel's eyes. He looked like he wasn't completely there.<p>

"Uhm… Gazel? Is something wrong?" Burn asked, tilting his head at the other boy.

"O-oh… No, nothing," Gazel replied with a weak smile as he sat back next to him. "Enjoy your cereal," he told the floor.

Burn was about to do just that and brought a spoon of cereal to his mouth, but then put it back in the bowl. Gazel's well-being was more important than his breakfast. "No. Something's bothering you," he concluded stubbornly.

The awkward look Gazel gave him only confirmed his thoughts. "Nothing's wrong," he insisted nervously, "is the pain of your injury getting to your head?"

"I'm more worried about what's going on in _your_ head," Burn answered with a frown. He raised his eyebrows when Gazel turned away and began to blush, seemingly as a result of his remark. Had he said something embarrassing? Aside from… oh crap, he just admitted he was actually worried about Gazel.

"—I-I mean, not that I care, you know, you just seem off," Burn quickly added, and then avoided eye contact as well. He wasn't going to lie to himself and claim he didn't care about Gazel, but he didn't want to give him the wrong impression either. Still, when he thought about it… what Gazel thought of him seemed to matter more to him than he'd imagined.

"I'm fine," Gazel persisted, snapping Burn out of his thoughts. He apparently wasn't planning to share his problems with him, which annoyed Burn for some reason. He was here and he was listening, so what could be so embarrassing that Gazel didn't dare tell him?

"Gazel," he started, but he stopped when Gazel started to cough. It wasn't just a little cough; it went on and on, as if the boy was choking on something. He put his hand over his mouth and got up, sending Burn a quick look. "I'm going to the bathroom," he managed to say in between coughs.

Burn watched him enter the bathroom with worried eyes. That cold seemed to be really bugging him. After thinking it over, Burn figured it was probably just the cold troubling him in the first place. He frowned, hoping he hadn't been the one to cause Gazel stress with his pushing and thus causing the cough.

As he waited for the other boy's return and had a bit of cereal to kill time, Burn decided he should do something to repay Gazel. After all, he had let him sleep in his bed, taken care of his injured foot and brought him breakfast, and Burn had basically forced all those things on him out of nowhere. When Burn felt a sting of guilt in stomach, he quickly tried to push it away with a big spoon of cereal. Gazel had been so nice to him, willingly or not, that it was only normal Burn repaid his debt to him. But what could he do while his ankle was in his state…?

Just when Burn came up with an idea, Gazel emerged from the bathroom. His face looked pale and his eyes worn out, as if he had thrown up. And it was only morning, poor kid.

"Oi, Gazel," he drew his friend's attention, blushing slightly. "How about I give you a… a massage?"

Gazel stared at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

Feeling intimidated by his stare, Burn quickly looked away and muttered: "You know, since you've done some stuff for me… and I can't really go anywhere at this rate… I was thinking a massage would make you feel better."

"O-oh," Gazel stuttered. He hesitantly moved back to the bed, and Burn noticed he was still blushing as well. Was it really just the cold that troubled him…?

"Well, how about it?" he asked when Gazel didn't answer.

"… uhm… It's a nice offer, but… I don't think you should come near me right now," Gazel admitted with a frown. "I don't want you to catch this cold."

Burn let out a snicker and joked: "Hey, if I catch your cold, at least we can have more days off and wait for our colds to run themselves out together." He instantly regretted his remark when he noticed it only made Gazel blush more. Damn him, what was he saying?

"W-well, if you insist," Gazel muttered. "I guess… it _would _make me feel better from my cold, so…"

"Great," Burn chimed, inwardly relieved that Gazel had given in instead of taking advantage of his offer by daring him to do something more humiliating or difficult. He waited for him to take off his shirt and sit on the bed, but once Gazel did the first, Burn forgot about the second. Now that he was allowed to view this boy in a more pleasant light, he couldn't help but notice that his chest was all-around… attractive. It looked pale as snow, befitting its owner, and even though Gazel was sick and his skin was probably as cold as his personality, Burn wanted to place his fingertips on him, experience how it felt to caress his skin and—woah. Stop right there. Burn was just giving him a simple massage, as a way of repaying his debt to Gazel. What was this stuff about touching his chest?

Burn tried to keep it together as Gazel sat down with his back facing him. He felt bothered both by the fact that he was attracted to him and that he didn't know how to give massages in the first place, but he tried not to regret his offer. It couldn't be so hard, right?

Hesitantly, Burn moved his hands forward, waiting for them to touch Gazel's back. He felt the other boy flinch under his fingertips and automatically muttered a "Sorry", but he didn't pull back. Gently, very gently, his hands began to explore Gazel's soft back, caressing every inch of skin they could find. Even though Burn was the one giving the massage, he himself found he quite enjoyed feeling Gazel's bare back, and the sensation it gave him only made him more attached to his friend.

"… h… how's it feel…?" Burn asked awkwardly, after reminding himself Gazel was supposed to be the one enjoying the massage.

Gazel didn't bother to turn his head to him, but Burn could tell by the tone in his voice that he was smiling. "It feels good," was his answer, which made the other boy smile as well.

"Good," Burn commented, and he continued to lightly massage Gazel's back, using only his fingertips. Eventually, he felt he was allowed to expand his limits a bit and moved his hands upwards, leaving them to squeeze Gazel's shoulders as well. Burn could swear he heard a satisfied sigh when his thumb crossed the edge of his neck, which encouraged him all the more.

While his hands stayed on Gazel's shoulders, Burn slowly moved his face closer to his neck, and his lips connected with his skin after struggling with his thick hair for a moment. Gazel flinched again at the kiss and turned his head a bit this time. "B-Burn-?"

Burn quickly sat up straight, a blush crossing his face. "Sorry," he mumbled again, flashing an awkward smile. "Did that bother you?" While anticipating Gazel's answer, Burn wondered what the hell he was even saying, and doing. He had just given Gazel a kiss in the neck. Why would he want to do that, and why did it give him such a pleasant feeling touching his bare skin? This was meant to be a simple massage, and yet, Burn constantly longed to get closer to Gazel. He didn't understand this feeling at all.

"… n-no."

Gazel's answer made Burn's heart skip a beat. He didn't mind it. He didn't think he was crazy or made a run for it. He had actually green-lighted Burn's neck kiss. Did this mean… that Gazel shared this strange feeling with him?

Burn's smile automatically widened, even if that made him feel more awkward. "G-good," he repeated, and he waited for Gazel to turn back his head so he could continue. But when Gazel kept his head in profile and sent him what appeared to be an actual suggestive look, Burn began to understand what he wanted. More quickly the second time, he leaned in again and gave Gazel's neck another gentle kiss, this time unbothered by his hair due to the other boy's position.

Burn continued to plant tender kisses on Gazel's neck, moving his hands back down in the meantime. As he continued the massage with both his fingers and lips, Burn peeked at Gazel's face every once in a while, curious to see how his actions affected him. Gazel wasn't looking at him, but his face clearly showed enjoyment. His eyes expressed the pleasure he felt, and his mouth, curved upwards, spelled out how he might be wanting even more.

Burn had no idea what Gazel was thinking, allowing him to be this intimate. All he could figure out was that they shared feelings that crossed the boundaries of friendship and evolved their mutual respect into even more. They both wanted to be close to each other, and even though Burn hadn't intended this outcome, his massage had provided them the perfect reason to do so.

Burn shifted closer to Gazel on his knees, until he was close enough to wrap his arms around his chest. This was exactly what he did: hesitantly at first, but then more confidently, Burn let his fingers slide across Gazel's skin from his back to his front. Gazel let out a small sound and quickly turned his head back, seemingly embarrassed. This motion only made Burn smile, and not the least bit awkward anymore. He breathed in the scent of Gazel's hair as he continued to kiss his neck, swapping from soft and gentle to passionate and daring. His hands also become more assertive, curiously exploring Gazel's chest without hesitance.

"B-Burn," Gazel stuttered, clearly affected by Burn's touch. He seemed to become more excited, which in turn excited Burn as well.

"Gazel," he answered in a whisper, as he moved up his head and gently began to nibble on Gazel's ear. This caused Gazel to let out another sound, a sound Burn found he quite enjoyed hearing. Eager to hear more, he kept on teasing Gazel's ear and chest, no longer caring about what he was doing. It didn't matter what Gazel was to him; whether he was his rival or his friend, it felt good, and it felt right, to give him pleasure like this, and Burn saw no reason to stop. Especially since Gazel appeared to be thinking the exact same way.

Burn was surprised when Gazel suddenly turned his entire body, forcing him to pull back. Gazel was now sitting face-to-face with him and sent him a serious look, not saying anything. At first, Burn was afraid Gazel had come to his senses and was about to tell him off for his inappropriate actions, but his fear quickly faded when the other boy took him by the cheeks and gently pulled him closer, as he leaned in himself.

Silence fell over the room and lasted a good couple of seconds. There were no sounds, no words, there was just a simple kiss, shared between two boys who had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other. Eventually, they ended up in each other's arms, and Burn let his balance slide in order to lie on the bed and let Gazel lean on top of him. The kiss grew more and more passionate, and Burn used the freedom of his arms to continue and touch Gazel's back, vividly, excitedly. He ultimately felt courageous enough to move them downward and gently squeezed Gazel's butt.

This caused Gazel to break the kiss, probably out of surprise rather than anything else. He was now panting slightly, obviously not having calmed down since Burn started touching his neck. He flashed a whole-hearted smile, and Burn sent a similar smile right back.

"Gazel," he said again, but he was abruptly silenced by one of his Gazel's fingers pressing his lips shut.

"Shh," he ordered Burn, his smile widening. "No talking. Just… take off your shirt too."

Burn blushed a little at his comment, but then he sent him a grin. "If you want it off so badly, do it yourself," he told him smoothly.

Gazel rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine," he gave in, still with a smile. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, giving Burn space to sit up as well so he could fulfill his request. Gazel then tugged at the shirt and quickly pulled it over Burn's head. After throwing it on the floor, he instantly glued his gaze onto Burn's bare skin, almost seeming hypnotized by it. He hadn't even put his hands on him yet, and his chest still managed to look smooth, soft, beautiful…

Burn snickered at his expression. "Like what you see?" he teased, and he gave Gazel a gentle poke on the nose.

Gazel blinked in surprise and then turned his head away, pouting grumpily. "It's… it's nothing impressive," he muttered stubbornly. "I just took a quick peek, that's all."

"Sure, sure," Burn replied casually, rolling his eyes as well. His smile then reappeared as he placed his hands on Gazel's shoulders and pulled him down again, sinking back on the bed with him. They kissed each other a second time, confidently and passionately, and while Burn's hands ran across Gazel's skin, Gazel caressed Burn's cheeks and hair. They enjoyed each other's every touch, not thinking about how wrong it was or what might happen after this. All they really wanted right now was to feel each other, be close to each other and not let go.

Eventually, the kiss was broken, and Gazel resorted to leaning his chin on Burn's shoulder, automatically burying his nose in his hair.

Burn smiled at this motion and shut his eyes, enjoying Gazel's closeness. He was still stroking his back, albeit in a calmer fashion. He managed to turn his head a little and reach Gazel's neck with his lips, and he used the opportunity to plant a few more kisses on his skin. He froze and opened his eyes, however, when the words Gazel spoke caused his heart to stop for a moment.

"Burn… I think I love you," Gazel whispered, almost inaudibly.

Burn could feel his cheeks redden against his shoulder, and he figured he was probably blushing just as much. He didn't know why, but that one sentence Gazel had just uttered filled his entire body with a pleasant warmth, as if the feeling came out of a cage that had finally been unlocked.

Burn squeezed his eyes back shut and embraced Gazel tightly, pressing their bodies together. He figured he must be smiling like an idiot right now, but he didn't care. He repeated Gazel's words over and over in his mind, until he found the courage to answer him.

"Me too, Gazel… I love you too," he whispered back.

* * *

><p>A week had passed, and quite a few things had changed.<p>

Burn was now able to access his room again, after he had finally informed Father about the malfunction. His foot had healed up and returned back to normal as well, which meant Burn could have started playing soccer again if it weren't for one little detail: he was as sick as a dog. A certain thing he had done in Gazel's room, in Gazel's bed and in Gazel's arms a little while ago had caused him to catch the other boy's cold. He was often seen sneezing or coughing as he walked through the hallway, and judging from his facial expression, the kids passing him figured it better if they left him alone instead of angering him with a get-well wish.

Gazel, while not having experienced anything particularly cheerful, tended to whistle a happy tune as he made his way through the base. He was completely healthy again and had been welcomed back with open arms by his friends in Diamond Dust. Gazel had been delighted to see his team had only improved under Rhionne's command, and he happily continued training with them, confident he'd grow stronger every day.

While Burn and Gazel's different states and moods were clearly visible, there was one thing they kept a secret and shared only with each other. Almost every night, they would meet in one of their rooms, using their spare time in each other's presence. While the two pretended to hate each other's guts in public, they confirmed their feelings in for each other in private, and they enjoyed every minute of it.

"ACHOO!"

As his sneeze echoed between the walls of his bathroom, Burn sniffed deeply and cursed his cold out loud. "Damn you, Gazel," he growled.

Gazel sat behind the stool Burn was seated on, scrubbing the other boy's back with a sponge. "Don't be such a baby," he grinned. "I'm helping you wash your back, remember?"

"You're the one who wanted to take a joint shower so badly," Burn muttered, staring at the wall with a blush. "And I could've easily done this myself. The only reason you're in here is because you have the ho-" He let out a yelp and almost jumped up when Gazel interrupted him with a poke in the butt. Burn turned around to glare at him, but Gazel flashed him such a charming smile that he was unable to.

"Just enjoy it," he told him, and he sent Burn a wink that caused him to blush even more.

Burn let out a sigh, but he couldn't help but return the smile. He was surprised Gazel still managed to get him off-guard with his teasing, seeing as it had gone on for years. But he knew this was a different kind of teasing: a teasing Gazel meant no single harm with, a teasing he used only to express his affection. And since Burn did the exact same thing when he saw the chance, he couldn't complain.

"I am enjoying it," he confirmed, and he leaned in to give Gazel a kiss on the lips. He was suddenly halted by Gazel's finger, which pressed against his mouth. He had seemed to enjoy doing that since one week ago.

"No kissing," Gazel commented strictly. "I don't want to catch that cold again."

"Your body probably already adjusted your immune system to the cold," Burn retorted and stuck out his tongue. "I doubt you'll get it twice in such a short time."

Gazel exhaled a sigh, pretending to be annoyed. "Fine, fine, gimme that ki-" The kiss was stolen before he even got a chance to finish his sentence. He stared at Burn with wide eyes, who just grinned and told him: "That's payback for that butt-poke earlier."

"B-Burn…!" Gazel stuttered, blushing with embarrassment. He clenched his fists for a moment and then resorted to washing Burn's back again, seemingly in a hurry to finish the job. "Let's just get this over with."

"You're just eager to get me in bed," Burn remarked, and he let out a laugh when he got the sponge thrown at his head. Gazel finished his back soon after, and now that the two were both covered in soap and shampoo, all they needed was a good rinsing.

As Burn and Gazel stood under the showerhead and let the water wash them clean, they enjoyed each other's soft embrace, sharing a gentle kiss every now and then. Everytime they pulled apart, they fixed their eyes on each other, reading the happiness inside them with a smile.

"Burn," Gazel whispered, pulling back his hands just so he could place them on his chest.

Burn tilted his head slightly, always happy to hear Gazel say his name with such affection in his voice. "Gazel," he replied just as lovingly, and he leaned in to softly rub his nose against his. This caused Gazel to let out a giggle, and Burn felt how his heart sped up for a moment. So cute…!

The two boys had been washed completely clean by now, but they pretended not to notice. They ended up in a tight embrace, both caressing each other's backs for a little while. Their eyes were shut and the two didn't say anything, as they felt they didn't need to. Burn and Gazel had only been together for a week, and in secret to boot, but everytime they met and could enjoy such closeness together, they wished for nothing more. While their story had started with a major annoyance, they could now only thank Burn's door for being broken and bringing them together. Regardless of whether it worked or not, they would sleep together many more times.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review and until next time~!**


End file.
